Science and Spore
Science and Spore, aka S&S, is a subforum in which you can discuss scientific topics not necessarily pertaining to the subject of Spore. The name is a complete oxymoron, as Spore has bugger all to do with science, as one will very easily get to know after playing the game once. Nevertheless, the section does have an identity - and a history - of its own. A Brief History In the beginning, there were science topics, then there were Creationism vs. Evolutionism debates, a lot of 2012 threads, a bunch of other dumb threads, and spam. At some point in the history of the Sporum, it was noted that just about every thread posted in the S&S got locked due to its apparent lack of emphasis on Spore, even though the creators of the threads sure seemed to think the topics were highly related. The S+S section is home to Masonicon, and is the birthplace of many memes, including Zomdies from McDonalds and the Annunaki. It is also home to users like Dragonvoid, Taupo, and Vilageidiotx, who are known for turning topics into innappropriate discussions, and Slyth33, a chemistry expert and heir apparent to the Throne of Science following the abdication of King Thomas on September 13th 2010, although no successor was declared upon the abdication. Slyth's heirship was invalidated following the collapse of the kingdom of science during the coming of the Sphuns. But Tyrannolodon stepped up to the plate and created a new throne on the 24th of Febuary 2011, the throne of the Imperium of Knowledge (to reflect the fact that the Science and Spore section has essentially become the dumping ground for non-fiction stuff, which can in part be blamed on Jabba the Hutt) placing himself as Emperor. Monarchy Due to both the youth of the sporum population and the heaviness of some of the material covered in the section, S&S has tradiotionally always had a spiritual leader or two, people who set the tone for the entire section. There were many chieftains during the first five months of the sections life, Individuals who were held as beacons of rationality in the foolish early days of the sporums life, leaders like the quick witted MinionJoe, the wise Spomax, and the misanthropic Jackuul. None of them, however, would have as much of an effect on the science section as Ashloc. Originally one of many chieftains of S&S, all this would began to change when a dark cloud decended upon the section. The forces of creationism, offended at the enlightenment that existed in the science section, decended upon it in hopes of plunging it into darkness. From the beginning of Febuary to the end of April, the forces of Science fought back against the tides of creationists, and out of this heros would emerge, legends of the science section like Voter, Ryuujin, Vilageidiotx, Dragonvoid, Chaosharbringer, Tarcin, Taupo, and the list goes on. These heroes, led by Ashloc, drove creationism out of the science section, and the first King of S&S was crowned, Ashloc the Conqueror. Ashloc had little interest in royalty, and in May of 2009 he abdicated the throne, and so the royal House of Ashloc and its followers passing into the background, having won the war for intellectual freedom and done their part. That same month, a new comer by the name of Thomas wooed his way to the crown with tales of NASA and physics. Thus began the history of the House of Thomas, a time ine which S&S was peaceful, the debates of old replaced by article like posts. Some minor conflicts erupted in this time, however, with the occasional troll wandering in, or self proclaimed teenage geniuses like Haxorzunited14 who made futile attempts to woo the crown away from Thomas with arguments based on wikipedia articles and ill placed smugness. The crown would remaind secure in Thomas's hands until the beginning of Winter, when the aging forum would be presented with a new kind of leader. Masonicon, a master conspiracy theorist, appeared in fall 2009. His tales of Zomdies and Mcdonaldization fascinated the aging science section, and soon Masonicon took on the role of the king in all but title, guiding the conversation into discussions about conspiracy and 2012, diverging signifigantly from the physics discussions and dreams of space travel. Still, Thomas managed to hold onto the title until late summer of 2010, when he followed in Ashlocs footsteps and abdicated the throne heirless. As summer turns into fall, the question of who will be the next king is still up in the air? Will it be Slyth33, the chemistry expert whom everyone expected Thomas to name as his heir? Will it be Tyrannolodon, who claims the throne based on his successes in higher education? Or will it be Vilageidiotx, one of the last remaining members of Ashlocs inner circle, claiming the throne, based on his seniority, to be shared by the mysterious secret society allegedly known as "The ECF"? Only time will tell... Time Tells As fall went on the race died down, Slyth33's appearences became less and less frequent eventually reaching the point where he'd make a post once a full blue moon that was participating in a total solar eclipse. Villageidiotx's activity declined somewhat, but other ECF members like BenKane and Taupo went the way of Slyth, making only very occasional appearances in the once glorious kingdom. Tyrannolodon simply vanished altogether mysteriously. As for other possible claimaints? Ryuujin never had any designs on the throne, though he certainly had the smarts and education to be a strong contender for the title if he so chose; but he too virtually vanished from the S&S section. ChaosHarbinger, Alpacaman, Taupo, and more all also all but vanished from the Sporum. As there were no heirs left, the Kingdom of Science began to collapse into anarchy, it's stability decreasing constantly as Autumn ended, and when winter began to fall; great hordes of barbarian tribes known as the spammers began to stir around the Planet of Sporum. The Spammers besieged all the great kingdoms, empires, principalities, and republics, for they coveted the fruits of civilization but they were unwilling to labor for them; instead deigning to take them by force. The already failing Kingdom of Science, whose decline had begun during the later era of Thomas's reign with the appearance of Masonicon, collapsed utterly under the assault and much of what was left was destroyed. But those dedicated to the arts of knowledge and discovery managed to keep an enclave alive in hopes that someone would return to bring order and light. And lo, the Barbarian hordes were defeated by an alliance of the nations, and the SporeMasters and Developers drove the philistines back to the pits from whence they came, but it was too late for the Kingdom of Science, and it's loss was mourned by many. But still, this enclave persevered, and at last their efforts were rewarded when Tyrannolodon returned from his long absence in a big way. He revealed that he had to take a leave of absence from the Forum due to the revelation that he was going to be a father, thus requiring him to attend to familial matters. Imperium Tyrannolodon's return was in a big way, with a week long blitzkrieg campaign, Tyrannolodon managed to secure his position as the new ruler of Science, but the Kingdom was long gone. But Tyrannolodon was undettered, he decided to forge a new nation, far more grandiose than the Kingdom had ever been. No, he wouldn't merely be a king, he'd be the Emperor. He came across Thomas's old crown after defeating a creationist in single combat and after having it's size and level of decoration increased; launched a grand ceremony where all the Daemons of the Black Realm gathered around to witness his coronation, which he held in the refurbished grand palace that was once the home of the leader of the Empire of Creationism; to add insult to injury to his opponents. To signify that his rule was supreme, he took the crown out of the hands of the pontificate of the church of Blackbird and placed it on his own head and crowned his wife by his own hand. He then declared the existence of a new nation; the Imperium of Knowledge, formed from the many quarelling non-fiction speaking states into a mighty new dominion. It is unknown what he will do now with his new nation. But political experts are predicting a new era of stability and prosperity now that a new government has finally been established, and not only is there a new government, but it is lead by the one of the most intelligent and well-learned men (and one of the small handful of actual adults) to grace the sporum with the effective administration of a highly efficient cabinet of chancellors, lords, and administrators like Jabba the hutt. If fortune is kind, this Imperium may live to see Spore 2 which will usher in a new golden age of activity. The Ten Commandments of S&S *Commandment 1: Everyone must only wear black leather. *Commandment 2: All subsequent writings must be contradictory and paradoxical to be accepted as canon. *Commandment 3: We must publicly embarrass the infidels! *Commandment 4: You are not to compromise or agree in any way with someone who has a different opinion than you. *Commandment 5: There shall be no fundamentalism in the section. *Commandment 6: The next two commandments are not to be followed. *Commandment 7: Jesus is mah savior! (reference to Clockwork0) *Commandment 8: Big bang is a lie made up by stanists!!111 (reference to Giaga and Stainists) *Commandment 9: Upon departure everyone must wear white cotton and brown leather. *Commandment 10: Because you broke the First Commandment of S&S, you are required to leave. S&Sers and where they are today. *AaronMk (Alive and well holds the rank of Minister of Intelligence in the Imperium) *alpacaman (Vanished without a trace, later found murdered by Stupilla the Sphun) *Ashloc (former ruler of S&S before abdication, first ruler of the Kingdom of Science, to this date he has not been seen in the Confederacy or any of it's allies) *ChaosHarbinger (Seen on occasion, holds the rank of Minister of Defense in the Imperium) *Dragonvoid (Alive and Well, Holds the rank of Minister of Finances in the Imperium) *Galacticworld *GreenH43ball. Very much the anti S&S-er. Approves of cruel and unusual punishment. Hates people with learning difficulties, and stands for the post-natal abortion of their children. Surprisingly one of his threads remains unlocked to this day. Declared Public enemy number 1 of the Imperium. *Imperiex-prime (Semi-active, minister of Foreign affairs in the Imperium) *Jabba the Hutt (Chief-Administrator of the Imperium, instated on the 25th of Febuary, 2011) * Jackuul (Minor Chief of the Oldest Era) - Seething just under the surface, still reading, still misanthropic, and always disgusted by the fall of science. Every now and then will appear in a midnight attack, and be swiftly gone again for months. *Masonicon {Casualty of the Flying Purple Hippo-Annunaki war, suffered from flaming heart breath induced death) *MinionJoe (Crucified by MaxisCactus and the other Admins, posthumously holds the position of Pontus Nex in the Imperium.) *Poisson14 (formerly AWOL, has now returned, declared as Minister of Domestic affairs, went AWOL again, wherebouts unknown) *PrinceShu (Alive and Well) *Ryuujin (Vanished into the trackless wastes of the cyberverse, has yet to be seen.) *Slyth33 (Heir Apparent to the Throne of Science, is only active occasionally, heirship has been invalidated upon the collapse of the Kingdom on the 17th of December 2010 and the Formation of the Imperium on the 24th of Febuary 2011. Is now the High-Kanzler of the Imperium) *Tarcin *Taupo (Annexed following an invasion by once the once friendly and much larger and stronger neighboring state Yahtzee) *Thomas1134 (Second and Final ruler of The Kingdom, Second Monarch of the S&S - abdicated with no successor on September 13th 2010) *Tyrannolodon (The Current ruler of S&S. First Emperor of the Imperium. Formerly only the apenultimate heir, but following the invalidation of all heirships upon the collapse of the Kingdom, quickly stormed the lands and formed the Imperium. Crowned on the 24th of Febuary 2011) *Trickatel (Seen occasionally when he vacations in the sporum, usually resides in the Confederacy of the Sporum's closest cultural and technological ally, the Eurospore Union.) *Vilageidiotx (former penultimate heir to the throne along with the ECF, heirship invalidated upon the collapse of the Kingdom on the 17th of December 2010, the decline of the ECF's influence, and the Formation of the Imperium on the 24th of Febuary 2011. Alive and well nontheless. Holds position of Lord of the Privy Seal in the Imperium) *Voter Notable Threads *Physics: The Answers to Our Universe *Colonisation of Mars: The Scientific Perspective *Scientific Method, Theory, Hypothesis, Laws (and Space Ponies) *World Government - Discusses the titular topic in an academic fashion, devoid of conspiracies, and a redux of the thread of the same name which was one of the pioneers in non-scientific nonfiction in S&S. Threads to Remember *Evolution-Creationist? *Natural Selection, Creationism, or Intelligent Design? *Working on an Argument for Creation Category:subforum Category:Science and Spore